


Welcome Back

by EndangeredMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: He thought he had escaped. He was wrong.





	Welcome Back

You groaned as you slowly awoke, closing your eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light. You sighed in relief as you were able to open your eyes wide and keep them open. Your eyes then went wide as you heard a door open and you tried to look around, only to find out that you were taped to a chair. You had been so concerned with trying to keep your eyes open that you had failed to notice where you were. As the room began to come into focus, you could make out a very familiar figure.

"Mmmmm. Look who came crawling back!" The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you heard that familiar and very cruel voice. "I think a little celebration is in order!" You whimpered in fear as he came closer and closer, only to let you a growl as he realised that you had all the piercings he had given you removed. "I think someone needs to be taught how to appreciate his presents!" He picked up a sharp needle and a piercing. It took a few moments to process what was going on, and then it hit you.

Your eyes went wide as you realised what was about to happen, and you couldn't do anything expect whimper and groan, and make a few groans here and there. Whilst you were able to speak, you were simply too afraid to, as the previous lessons with him had taught you exactly what happened when you disobeyed him. You wiggled and tried your hardest to break free, but to no avail. Reaper simply smirked as he waved the needle in front of your face, loving your horrified reaction. You whimpered again as you saw him bring the needle closer to you.

In an instant, you felt it get shoved in your tragus, causing you to scream in agony as you felt it slice through the delicate parts of your tragus. Yes, you had heard that it would hurt, and you had experienced something very similar, but it couldn’t compare to this. One part of you thought it was because you were scared so it would hurt more, but the truth was that Reaper was a cold-hearted sadistic motherfucker, and he took some very twisted sense of pleasure in torturing you in various ways. You just wanted to get out of here.

You had scars from your forked tongue, the various cuts all over your body, and the scars where some piercings had been torn out. You still had a ripped earlobe from one earring that was torn out when Reaper was too rough. This time, Reaper decided to go all out, and he smirked as he saw you cry, taking the needle out and roughly inserting the jewellery. However, he wasn’t finished with you just yet. He hummed and took out a small pocket knife, laughing coldly as he saw your expression go from teary-eyed to terrified. This was so fun!

As he advanced towards you with the blade, he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, before glaring at you. “Did you just piss yourself?” The next thing you knew, you were smacked across the face, before your hoodie was taken off. Although Reaper was a dick to you, he would never damage your clothing. He murred as he examined it. “Might have to keep this for myself.” He growled and ran the knife down the centre of your chest, before slicing it and grinning cruelly as blood began to come out of the now open wound, with you panting loudly.

Whether it was to do with not wanting to piss yourself again or not wanting to cry more, you panted and resisted the urge to scream as Reaper stuck the blade in, making sure to cut you in such a way that you wouldn’t bleed too much, but enough that he could teach you a lesson about escaping from him. The first time he had been very lenient, but this time, it was a no-go! You watched as he picked up a tattoo gun, and you sighed as he flicked it on. You weren’t scared of a simple tattoo gun! 

That was quickly changed when the needle was jabbed into your left pectoral hard, and it took all your strength to not scream or whimper as the needle was dragged roughly through the flesh, leaving a trail of blood behind. Reaper wiped his glove over the wound he had made earlier, making you hiss as the rough texture of the black glove added more pain. You whined as the needle continued to dig into your skin, and the cry that was about to come out of your lips was muffled as Reaper shoved a bloodied glove finger into your mouth. 

“Suck.” It was a simple but effective command. You groaned as you felt your own blood mix with your saliva, and you could do nothing but follow his orders as he continued to tattoo you, no matter how much it hurt. You were his bitch, and his bitch alone. Right now, you were scared for your life. If you made one wrong move, who knows what he would do next? You gulped and carried on sucking, feeling disgusted at the feeling of the material in your mouth. Whilst the blood had gone, it still didn’t help make current matters better.

Reaper smirked as he took the needle out of your skin and glove finger out of your mouth, before he got down to your level, pressing the mask to your face. He was so close you could smell his breath. “Listen slut. If you **EVER** try to run away from me again, I will hunt you down and **SLAUGHTER you! You got that you stupid bitch?” This was accompanied by a smack across the face. You could do nothing but nod your head and whimper. “Yes sir.” You whined. “ **GOOD** ” Reaper screamed, storming out the room and slamming the door.**


End file.
